


Rivalry of Yellow

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Yang & Sun's friendly rivalry, and a monkey pun, there's a bees kiss, we know how yang is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using this prompt: Sun & Yang comparing abs, bringing each other into it~“I merely stated the truth.”“I object!” Sun responds, pointing a finger at Yang, and causing Blake to raise an eyebrow.Blake pushes away from the doorway, taking a few steps into the room as she glances between the two. “Do I even want to know?”





	Rivalry of Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend for this one, you know who you are, you onety-one believer, you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one guys :P

They have no idea how they ended up going to the gym together, but _whatever_. They had a serious problem they had to solve, and their little friendly rivalry wouldn’t let this question go unanswered. Yang hears her scroll go off, and sees that it’s a message from her girlfriend. She quickly shoots off a text telling her where she is, and goes back to staring at the faunus boy walking in front of her. “Just give me a minute, and I’ll show you how superior I am in that department.” Sun calls over his shoulder as he swings the door open, Yang following him in.

 

“ _Pardon_ me?” Yang huffs, watching as Sun walks across the space in front of them, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the ground.

 

“Mine are so _obviously_ better, Yang. I mean, come _on_.” Sun says, a grin spreading across his face as he flexes in front of the mirror, Yang raising an eyebrow at his side.

 

“I really don’t see what you’re seeing,” Yang says teasingly as she pulls her own tank top off, then crosses her arms, eyeing Sun’s abs, “Not when mine look so much better.”

 

Sun gasps, turning towards Yang and glancing down at her abdomen quickly before meeting her eyes again, “You take that _back!_ ”

 

It’s Yang’s turn to smirk, “Never.”

 

“You- _You_ she-devil!” Sun remarks, and Yang can’t help the laugh that escapes her lips.

 

“She-devil? Sun, _really_? That’s the best you could come up with?” Yang asks, still laughing.

 

“You just bruised my ego, give me a minute to recover!” he says back, then they both hear another laugh loft into the room from the doorway.

 

Yang turns to the sound, smiling as she makes eye contact with Blake, who had been leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. Quickly realizing that Yang can use this to her advantage, she says, “What’s up, Blake?”

 

Blake smiles at her, “Just wanted to check on you guys, and apparently I came at the right time. What did you do, Yang?”

 

Yang smirks, shrugging half-heartedly, “I merely stated the truth.”

 

“I _object!_ ” Sun responds, pointing a finger at Yang, and causing Blake to raise an eyebrow. 

 

Blake pushes away from the doorway, taking a few steps into the room as she glances between the two. “Do I even want to know?”

 

Before she’s even able to finish her sentence, Sun almost yells, “We were fighting over a very important topic, _I’ll have you know,_ and you will be the one to settle the score.”

 

Blake sighs and then shakes her head, but the smile stays firmly on her lips. “Oh, _joy._ ” she says sarcastically.

 

“Who do _you_ think has better abs?” he asks, doing a superhero pose that Blake vividly remembers him doing before (“I _go_ where I’m needed!”), and Yang only smirks, biting her lip to prevent it from turning into a smile. 

 

Blake furrows her eyebrows at Yang for a moment, letting her eyes trail down to her abdomen before smiling, and glancing up at Sun and doing the same. Yang can tell it’s for show. “Choose wisely, Belladonna.” she says, winking when Blake meets her eyes again with a blush.

 

A blush that she’s very good at hiding somehow, maintaining her composure better than Yang probably would have had she been in her place. Blake steps forward again, not taking her eyes off of Yang. “I _may_ be a little _biased_ ,” Blake drawls, stopping in front of Yang, meeting Sun’s eyes briefly before they return to her girlfriend. She reaches out and places a hand against Yang’s stomach with a smirk, “But Yang’s are better.” She says, “Sorry, Sun.”

 

“I-“ he cuts himself off, “Hey, wait! Are you two together?! That’s not fair, you can’t be the judge!”

 

“Too late,” Yang laughs, “You’re the one who asked her.”

 

He groans as he throws his arms up exasperatedly. Yang and Blake both laugh at his response, but he can’t argue. He _did_ do this to himself. Blake leans forward and kisses Yang gently, and the blonde smiles triumphantly in response. Sun groans loudly, not because he’s unhappy about Blake and Yang, but because he just had his ego bruised by two separate people. “Maybe next time, dude.” Yang chuckles, and Blake swats her shoulder for the pun. 

 

“ _Next_ _time_ I’ll get _Neptune_ to judge.” Sun mumbles, and Yang raises an eyebrow.

 

“Well, then I’ll _definitely_ have no chance. Good plan.” she says, “But maybe next time I won’t accept your rematch.”

 

“That’s pretty _low_ , Yang.”

 

“Low like Blake’s opinion of your abs, maybe.” Yang challenges playfully, and Sun pouts.

 

Somehow, the joke gets Blake to laugh, and she’s shaking her head when Yang looks back at her. “I think you two need a break from each other.” she chuckles, “Your rivalry makes me laugh every time, I’m sorry.”

 

“Why?” Sun asks, and Yang too raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, _why_? It’s perfectly reasonable to call someone and ask them who has a better singing voice. Still don’t understand what the problem with that one was.”

 

“Maybe if that person wasn’t _Weiss,_ of all people, and if it hadn’t been 1 in the morning, it would have gone over better.”

 

“Meh, technicalities.” Sun says as he meets Yang’s eyes, and then they both shrug, Yang doing so with a nod in agreement.

  
Blake shakes her head with a smile. Despite what she may say, these two’s arguments will truly _never_ get old.


End file.
